


The Isobel Saga: Trailer

by KrozJr



Series: Isobel Saga [1]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Multi, Teasers & Trailers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-07-18 04:57:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16111277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrozJr/pseuds/KrozJr
Summary: The trailer for the new, gripping series: The Isobel Saga. What if Isobel Watkins joined Jamie and Zoe as the Second Doctor's companions...





	1. First half

**Author's Note:**

> This is a trailer. The actual episodes will be released every Wednesday and Saturday.

_ “Isobel? Isobel Watkins?” _

_ “Yes, why… oh, Doctor, it’s you! And Jamie and Zoe too! How nice to see you again!” _

__

It’s a chance meeting on a London street, and Isobel Watkin’s life is changed forever.

__

She decides, upon being given a second chance, to travel with Jamie, Zoe, and the Doctor. But all is not as it seems…

__

_ “No, you were… destroyed!” Jamie said in horror. _

__

What’s going on with two of the Doctor’s companions? And what, if anything, can he do about it?

__

It’s getting dangerous - you never know what you might become…

__

**Released Every Saturday, 20 Episodes split over 5 stories.**

__


	2. Second half

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second half starts 7/11 but I couldn’t make you completely wait.

****

After a week of waiting, the saga will soon continue...

 

_ “Doctor, this is peculiar.” _

 

With the four all recovered, they travel again. But soon it isn’t long before they land themselves in more hot water.

 

_ “You know, I have a sense of deja vu. Almost like… like I’m been here before…” Zoe uttered.  _

 

Indeed you have Zoe. Indeed you have. But this time, it’s even more dangerous.

 

And now, there are three.

 

**The Isobel Saga (Part 2) : The remaining 10 episodes every Wednesday and Saturday starting on 7/5/18.**


End file.
